


Imperfect Relations

by almostbecamehistoric (capgal)



Series: Orestes Fasting and Pylades Drunk [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capgal/pseuds/almostbecamehistoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange sort of objective third-person POV. Paired with Unspoken. The two were written in the same night in about half an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of drabbles, all dealing with Enjolras and Grantaire's death together. Some are brick!verse, others are movie/musical!verse. Varying POVs. Updated sporadically.

Two pairs of eyes meet. One is a clear blue, usually sparking with fire and light. The other is a deep brown, often clouded over and full of a heavy darkness. But in that moment they are the same. They are both startlingly clear and shine with the same soft glow.

Two hands press into each other. One is soft and white, with long slender fingers. A flawless marble carving. One is nimble but calloused and covered in age-old stains. An artist’s prize possession.

Two faces mirror the same smile. A light pressing together of the lips. A gentle upturn of the corners. A resigned contentment that seeps up from the mouth, but cannot cover the sad light in the eyes.

Two bodies fall together. One hits the wall and crumples to the ground. The other catapults out the open window and hangs upside down. A tattered red flag droops limply beside it.

They are alone, and they are together. They are opposites, and they are one.


End file.
